Untangle Me
by breakingtides
Summary: Things have been strange ever since Inari messed with Kenzi's life, and between her feelings, all the things left unsaid, and the Una Mens looming over their heads, she's not entirely sure where her life - and her friends' lives are headed. This is mostly Denzi, with a splash of all the other characters mixed in. Please leave reviews so that I can improve!
1. Chapter 1

I have never written a fanfic before, so I'm kind of just flailing around in the dark here. But basically, I started Lost Girl and thanks to Netflix, I finished the first three seasons in like a week (because I have no life) and I have a lot of muse and I love Denzi so much I decided to write something before I start season four and have my feelings shredded or something.

Either way, this is all kind of AU and it takes place after Kenzi gets rescued from the Kitsune's den. Just let me know what y'all think, if anyone reads this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, or the brilliant, beautiful characters that belong in that world.

Rating: I'm gonna go with M to be safe, but it's probably really only T.

* * *

><p><em>"Please - Please, don't!"<em>

_It's the sound of her voice that causes something in him to stir, dragging him from his sleep. And, just briefly, he wonders what she's doing in his home. But then he realizes she's pleading with someone, and all instincts kick in - the wolf can smell her, and it pulls him towards her. She's not actually inside his apartment, like he assumed she was. No, she's outside the door and there's someone standing over her, and a desire to protect her blazes inside him._

_So, he does, letting the wolf take over. All too quickly, the threat is gone and she's safe. Kenzi is safe. But she hasn't stopped crying. Instead, she's crying more. At least she's no longer huddled on the ground, though. He opens his arms, intending to hug her, but something changes. It's like the world is shifting the wrong way, just for a moment, and then she's different and has sharp teeth and he doesn't know what to do. But the wolf does, and it makes him react, pulling the trigger and watching her die for the second time._

When Dyson wakes up his heart is pounding in his ears, and he has to shake his head to make sure he's awake for real this time. And even though he knows he was dreaming, he still glances around and listens for her, only coming up with silence and an empty apartment.

* * *

><p>It had barely been a week since she'd been rescued from the kitsune, Inari - or as Kenzi liked to think of her, the fox-y psychopath with bad acting skills - and even though she knew it would take time get over what had happened, Kenzi still felt anxious and wanted things to speed up. Honestly, everyone was acting slightly different, like maybe she'd killed a cat and used it's blood to mix cocktails to celebrate, and she was seriously over it. Over that, and the new nightmares. She was used to the old ones, but the new ones were just ridiculous. Inari hadn't scared her. The prospect of being alone and wondering if her friends weren't ever going to find out that the person parading around in her body wasn't her kind of had, but she'd still clung to a small faith that Dyson - and, y'know, Bo, too - would find her. And they had. So why did she still wake up crying and feeling like she was still far away from her friends?<p>

"I'm going to the Dál," Kenzi announced, jumping over the last two steps, despite the height of the thin heels on her brand new black, lace up boots. "And she sticks the landing!" She smiled, throwing her hands up in the air and tossing her head back, posing like a gymnist or a famous trapeze artist in a circus.

"Very impressive, Kenz, especially in those shoes." Bo said, glancing up from her spot on the couch. "New ones?"

"Yes. Now come on, BoBo, I need to get my dance on so I can break these puppies in." She'd already grabbed her jacket and begun to put it on when she noticed the look on her best friend's face. "What? You're not coming?"

"I'm sorry, I promised Lauren-" Bo began, but she waved her off. "Say no more, you and Dr. Hotpants can have your fun." _And I'll have mine._

The walk to the Dál didn't take all that long, but by the time Kenzi'd made it inside the pub, she was shivering and very seriously rethinking her beautiful boots, because as cute as they were, they weren't meant for slippery surfaces. But nobody, hopefully, had seen her fall on the wet concrete, so she was good.

"Sup, Trickster?" She asked, sliding onto a bar stool and laying her arms on the counter.

"I've got a group of Gorgons in the back driving me insane. Are you here for drinks? Ah, of course you are." He answered his own question, pulling a few bottles from underneath the bar along with a shot glass. "Help yourself, Kenzi, but please - stay in that side if the bar. I'm too busy tonight." He gave her a knowing look before leaving her alone, not even giving her the chance to protest.

She didn't want to be alone. But she poured herself a shot of liquor anyways. _Wait, Gorgons?_ If she wasn't mistaken, it had been Gorgon blood in the ale due to that crazy guy that had made everyone switch bodies. Suddenly, she didn't want anything else to drink. Being in her own body was a lot better than being in anyone else's body, even Dyson's. Even though she had a lot of bad memories and feelings, the way she had felt inside of him was almost worse in a way. So empty, but hurt and complicated at the same time.

She'd gotten his love back, though, so he wouldn't have felt that way anymore, right? She needed to know. Right now. Taking one more shot for the road, Gorgons be damned, Kenzi slipped off her seat and sauntered towards the door, quite literally running into Hale as he entered the bar. "Woah, lil' mama, where's the fire?"

"I have to talk to Dyson. Is he with you?" She tried to peer around him, but the damn Siren was just too tall. Kenzi didn't really even give him a chance to answer, impatiently crossing her arms. "Do you know where he is?"

"Nah. I guess he's at home." He shrugged, stepping aside to let her go. He knew she was still mad at him, and she knew he knew, so what was the point in pretending?

She stood there for a minute before muttering a 'thanks' and making her exit.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank those who left reviews, and even those who didn't, because it means a lot to me that y'all even bothered to read this. So thank you.

Sorry I took so long to update! Life is harder when you don't have internet at home.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, as much as I'd like to.

* * *

><p>"Dyson?"<p>

It was kind of pointless to announce yourself when someone wasn't home, which Kenzi found out very soon. With a pout, she let his door swing shut, not bothering to lock it. It hadn't been locked in the first place - when you're the Big Bad Wolf, nothing scares you so why even bother with human locks?

Any other time, she'd leave and look for him elsewhere. Or just give up and go home, where chocolate ice cream and a brand new, expensive bottle of Vodka were waiting for her. But this was important. She really, really had to talk to him.

"Okay," She said to the empty apartment, "I'll wait."

* * *

><p>Kenzi was still waiting when Dyson came home. In fact, he smelled her before he even opened the door. His entire place would smell like her now, of honeyed wild flowers and cinnamon. And he didn't mind that, not really, but it brought up a memory he very seriously wished he could burn from his mind and he slammed the door a bit harder than he actually meant to, causing the dark-haired girl in his bed to be pulled from her dreams.<p>

"D-man?" Her voice was filled with sleep and she had to fight the urge to rub her eyes, mindful even in her practically-still-asleep state that she had make-up on she didn't want to smear. "What time is it?" She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but you can only eat so much and go through someone's movie collection so many times before their bed looks like a great place to just lie down for a while. Once she had layed down, the smells of Dyson had pretty much knocked her out, comforting her enough so that she fell asleep. Without any nightmares. Cool, so all she needed to sleep well at home was Eau de Wolfman.

"Late." Was the only answer he gave her. It was the only answer he could give her. Spending so much time as the wolf, running around in the woods, hunting rabbits to clear his head, had caused him to lose track of time. It was almost like being jetlagged and having your internal body clock a few hours in the wrong direction. "What are you doing here, Kenzi?"

She didn't know if he intended to be harsh, but suddenly, she felt very small. "Oh, y'know, a girl can't sleep when her bestfriend is a succubus." Jokes and sarcasm were pretty much her go to defense mechanism. She watched him move around the apartment - taking his jacket off, picking up one of the doughnuts she'd brought. "I came to see you, but you weren't here, obviously. I decided to wait."

"I'm here now." Dyson pointed out around bites of the doughnut, and Kenzi couldn't help but notice how far away he was. Then again, lately, all she had been noticing were the differences in how her friends had been acting whenever she was around. Maybe she was dying and everyone had decided not to tell her. "How long have you been waiting?"

"A while," She shrugged. She wasn't really sure, considering she didn't know what he meant by 'late'. Probably late in the night, but with him you never could tell. "How are you feeling?" The best way to get something off of your chest was to just be blunt with it - at least, that was what she'd found out through years of lying and living with so many secrets. Shit got you down and weighed on you, and if you weren't careful it could break you. That wasn't to say she spilled everything all the time, because there were things even BoBo didn't know, a lot of things, actually, but still. Quick relief came from talking with no filters in your mind. "Well, since I got your wolfman mojo back, anyways."

If he wouldn't have had such a great poker face, the small girl before him probably would've been able to tell that he didn't know how to answer her question in the slightest. He didn't feel any better with his love back, but he also didn't feel worse. In all actuality, he felt kind of the same. But he did feel very attracted to Bo again, among other girls, so he supposed things were how they were supposed to be. "Good." That wasn't the answer she'd been looking for, and he knew it. But it was the only answer he was prepared to give. "What about you? How do you feel?"

Kenzi recognized the fact that he was trying to switch the subject of the conversation to her to avoid further talking about himself; It was something she'd done often, and actually still tended to do. Another secret weapon in defense belt against emotions. "I've been better." She admitted, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "I feel like I'm still in the crazy fox den."

* * *

><p>I'm gonna stop here because I have to leave my free wifi (so sad), but expect the next chapter soon! :)<p> 


End file.
